


Mission Improbable [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is the Prettiest Princess, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, Honeycakes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric gets a jones for honey cakes. Drunken shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Improbable [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kasetuefel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kasetuefel).
  * Inspired by [Mission Improbable.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292655) by [allmypanties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmypanties/pseuds/allmypanties). 



> Recorded for Kasetuefel's Birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/Mission%20Improbable.mp3) | 12:03 | 11.0 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/mission-improbable) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
